


mission accomplished

by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Izuna is so done with this shit., M/M, Madara is puking., Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Tobirama's scientific requests., dubious pinching of cheeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident
Summary: Izuna's mission for the night: He has to collect two drunken idiots. Things happen, one of them is love.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 9
Kudos: 161





	mission accomplished

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first try at tobiizu **and** smut. Please, be nice. ~~I have a sensitive heart.~~

An exhausted sigh escaped Izuna Uchiha's mouth as he wandered through the streets of Konohagakure. It was dark, the moon hanging low in the sky, and he wished he could lie in his bed instead of rescuing his older brother from dumb decisions. His current, really important (note the sarcasm), mission was to collect two drunk-off-their-asses _idiots_. The sacrifices he had to make every day. Izuna was ready to head to bed, after a too long day in the tower. He had one nice long bath and drank his daily evening tea, as a worried Hikaku knocked on his door. Izuna wanted to ignore the frantic knocking, but his cousins muffled words "It's your brother.", stopped him dead in his tracks. After throwing a light yukata over his naked body he opened the door and the relief on Hikaku's face was palpable. He told Izuna that, apparently, his older brother and clan-heir to the Uchiha, was half knocked-out in a bar, crying of all things with an equally drunk Tobirama Senju. Izuna thought that he had already gone to bed and was dreaming, for a minute there. Madara, his older brother, sitting in a bar with the little Senju? Unbelievable and it sounded like the beginning of a bad joke. But to his regret his cousin swore that it wasn't a joke, and he was the lucky chosen one who had to get them home. As he was getting dressed, he asked himself how those two ended up getting drunk together, because he had absolutely no idea, but he sure wanted to know.

Even with a signed peace treaty for two years now, Madara Uchiha and Tobirama Senju still hated each other with a passion. They were constantly at each other’s throats, bickering, screaming, and giving the rest of the village a massive, daily headache. Hashirama and Izuna gave up intervening after a particular violent fight between the two. _In Mito's kitchen of all places._ The Uzumaki and wife of the Hokage wasn't happy in the slightest, and she simply forbid her husband to invite the two stubborn man at the same time. Izuna couldn't hold it against her. And now those two were drinking together, even crying with each other, if he believed Hikaku's words and he was curious to know what exactly changed between them. (He sincerely hoped that their constant fighting wasn't a byproduct of unresolved sexual tension, because of - reasons.)

Izuna was quietly humming to himself as the bar came into view, excitement (This was some great blackmail material, okay?) and a hint of worry thrumming through his veins, as he wondered what exactly he would find inside. Slowly he entered the dimly lit bar, wrinkling his nose as the stench of alcohol and sweat hit his nostrils. His eyes wandered over the many occupants of the room, before they landed on the black birdsnest his brother called hair and his white-haired companion. They weren't crying at the moment, _thank kami_ , but their bloodshot eyes told him enough. Madara had an arm draped over Tobirama's shoulders and Izuna's left eyebrow twitched dangerously. They seemed comfortable, too comfortable for his tastes, and he could feel something bitter climbing up his throat. Here was his brother getting cozy with his self-proclaimed rival of all people, while Izuna (who was Tobirama's friend, mind you, and had feelings for the albino for actual years now) never got more than a friendly pat on the shoulder. Yes, Izuna was livid and maybe a bit petty, so what? It needed all of his manly willpower to actually walk over to them, instead of just going home and he hoped that they wouldn't catch up on his jealous mood.

But seriously- how many nights was he laying wide awake on his tatami mat because he was dreaming of the white-haired Senju? He dreamt of holding his strong hands in his, of being in his arms, cuddling and most importantly - kissing. It were too many years of suppressed feelings, but Izuna didn't have the guts to say something to the other man. They were friends now, after two years of working on the same projects and building a village together. (Well, yes, Konoha was actually Hashirama's and Madara's dream, but both were big dreamy buffoons, without even a hint of a functioning brain, and so it fell in the hands of the two younger brothers to actually plan _something logical_.) Izuna's feelings for the Senju didn't began two years ago, but way back to the time, where the Uchiha's and Senju's still were enemies, without hope of a signed treaty. He fell in love on the battlefield and he can still remember it like it was yesterday. It was on the day of his first real battle and he almost got himself killed as he ogled _the ghost demon_ , instead of beheading the Senju he was fighting at that moment. After this fateful day he was always fighting near the boy with red markings on his face and sharingan-red eyes, with the hope to finally catch the boy's attention. Needless to say, that he was drowning in pleasure as he finally got what he desired. Tobirama was a merciless fighter, fast and innovative and Izuna loved the challenge. Even now, years later, it was his favorite free time activity to fight Tobirama on one of the many training grounds. His heart is always beating a little faster, when he could feel Tobirama's cool chakra crackling around him.

Izuna found his way to the two drunken idiots, a fake cheerful grin plastered on his face. "Well, look who I've found.", he drawled. Two heads barreled simultaneously in his direction and Izuna snickered behind a hand as he saw the hazy, out-of-this-world expressions on their faces. Madara lifted his arm off of Tobirama's shoulders and tried to pull his younger brother on the stool next to him. "'zuuuuna!", he slurred with a too wide grin, knocking over a bottle of sake, as he hugged him with one arm. The Senju watched the interaction between the two Uchiha's, his chin supported on crossed hands and a small smile adorning his full, red lips. He looked absolutely adorable and Izuna nearly swooned. Blushing, he turned his face back to his brother. "Tell me, dear brother, how does it come that you two are drinking together, instead of killing each other?", he asked, watching amused as his brother began flailing and sputtering. "We wouldn't _kill_ each other.", Madara answered outraged and Izuna snorted. "Sure." His eyes wandered to Tobirama, who just shrugged carelessly. "We- we f-f-found something, we have in c-common.", Madara continued to slur, grinning at his companion, who was nodding eagerly. Izuna raised an eyebrow. Now, that sounded interesting. Those two have something in common and they actually talked about it? (He still hoped it wasn't sexual tension, because he would blow himself up with a grand fireball, if it was.) "And what would that be?". To Izuna's surprise it was the Senju who answered. "You." Izuna's heart stopped. What? Did that mean- no, he shouldn't go there, he and Tobirama were friends, nothing else, and he shouldn't interpret too much into this. They were drunk and he had no intention to end this night with a broken heart. 

"Ah.", he said eloquently, at a loss for words. The two idiots were bobbing their heads up and down, as if he was telling them something important. Kami, they sure were out of it. "Let's get you two home.", he sighed, helping Madara up and steering the black-haired man in the direction of the door. His brother stumbled through the room, no sign of his usual grace whatsoever, and Izuna pinched the bridge of his nose, as Madara knocked a few stools over on his way out. He held out a hand to Tobirama, who took it graciously and Izuna's heart pounded loudly as he felt the smooth texture, that was the man's skin. Oh, what he wouldn't give to be able to do that every day. "You want me to bring you home or are you sleeping at mine?", he asked, as they were making their way to the door. Tobirama hiccupped ( _so, so adorable_ ), before saying: "Yours, please." He presented a lopsided grin Izuna's way, which made his knees go weak. Dear, kami. He nodded once, before he pulled his friend outside. Tobirama sighed happily as the fresh night air hit his face and Izuna was glad, that he didn't have to smell the stench of old sweat and sake, anymore. Madara was nowhere to be seen and he let out a string of colorful curses, as he dragged a humming Senju along on his search. 

They found Madara two minutes later, crouched over a trash bin. He was retching loudly, and Izuna asked himself how he deserved _that_. With a sigh he bundled Madara's hair up to hold it out of his face. Tobirama was standing next to them, watching Izuna with a contemplative look on his handsome face. Izuna really tried not to care, but Tobirama was outright staring now and he could only endure so much. "What is it?", he asked, raising one eyebrow at the Senju and rubbing Madara's back in a hopefully calming manner. Tobirama tilted his head, puffing out his cheeks and he looked like an adorable racoon. "You have chubby cheeks.", he answered and Izuna spluttered. "I have not!". Tobirama just smiled at him, bringing one of his hands up to Izuna's face and-

The asshole had the nerve to pinch Izuna's cheek. 

Before the Uchiha could say or do something (like glaring bloody murder at his friend), Tobirama said: "Just like I thought. Chubby, soft and it gives me such joyful feelings to pinch them. Can I do it again, please? For scientific purposes, of course." "Of course.", Izuna murmured a bit stunned. Much to his chagrin, his friend took that as an affirmative and this time he used both hands. What in the world had Izuna done, to deserve such madness? Here he was, a skilled fighter and one of the most feared Ninja in the elemental nations, holding his brother's hair while he puked his guts out and getting his cheeks pinched by the man of his dreams. Maybe he had to contemplate his life choices. Yes, that would definitely be a good idea.

After Madara was done vomiting and ready to go on, the walk went on without further incidents. Almost. They were half-way through the village as Tobirama decided to ask his friend, the most unexpected thing he could ever ask. Izuna actually had to stop walking, because he couldn't believe what he was hearing. They were still holding hands (It was safer this way. Tobirama had the weird habit to stare in the sky while walking and Izuna didn't trust the Senju's senses while being drunk.), as Tobirama suddenly stopped and asked: "Izuna, would you be interested in having intercourse with me?". Izuna had to blink a few times, before his brain turned on the gears again. "What?", he whimpered flabbergasted. Tobirama was totally unimpressed and rolled his eyes. The _nerve_ of this man. "I asked you if you want to have intercourse with me. What's so difficult to understand about it?". Izuna groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. Why him? "Tobi, you can't just say things like that." Tobirama waved his words off, like they were a particular annoying fly. "Why not? We're friends and I feel attracted to you." This couldn't be real. Izuna was sure, that he was dreaming. Tobirama was attracted to him? No way. "You're drunk.", Izuna decided on saying, because he just couldn't say no. What if Tobirama remembered this conversation in the morning, still wanted to do it and Izuna ruined his chances? He wasn't an idiot. Tobirama made a clicking sound with his tongue. "That I am. I should have known that you're one of the honorable ones." Izuna was glaring now, but his friend didn't seem to notice and continued talking. "Would you consider my offer again, when both of us are sober?". "Yes!", bursted out of Izuna, before he could even think about it. Tobirama's face brightened and it was the most beautiful thing Izuna had ever seen. "What are you two doing? I'm cold!", Madara's suffering voice reached his ears and after one last look in Tobirama's joyful face, they continued their journey home.

"Uh, I think I have a spare futon somewhere.", Izuna said, after they - finally - came home. Madara had immediately seized his brother's futon and he had snored, before his head even hit the pillow. Tobirama gave him a nod and Izuna began his search. Dear kami, but he could kill his brother. Izuna's original plan was to bring Madara to his own home, but the stubborn bastard refused, saying that he was too tired to even do one more step. Internally cursing his brother, he found the spare futon, hoping that it would smell better than it looked. "You can sleep in the living room.", he said to a dozing Tobirama. Another nod, but the white-haired man made no move to actually go there. Instead he was staring at Izuna, like he was waiting for something. "Yes?", Izuna ran a hand through his tangled hair. "Won't you go sleeping, too?", Tobirama asked. A deep sigh escaped the Uchiha. Of course, his friend would ask that. But he didn't want to explain, that he just wanted to wait, til the Senju was asleep, so that he wouldn't see Izuna sleeping on the floor. "You go on ahead.", he answered tiredly. Tobirama narrowed his red eyes at him, before he took his hand and pulled him along to the living room. What was with all the hand holding today? "Lay down.", Tobirama had his no-nonsense tone of voice and Izuna knew better than to argue with him. He lay down on his side, the Senju producing a blanket from nowhere. Izuna could feel the others heat next to him and the thought, that he could touch the other man if he shifted just a little bit, was driving him crazy. Izuna didn't know if he would survive this night. Next to him, Tobirama was squirming and muttering curses under his breath. "This'll not do.", the Senju huffed out loud, before he turned on his back and pulled a stunned, motionless Izuna into his arm. Izuna was sure, that this was indeed his last night on earth. 

Izuna woke up with the sun shining through his windows. He was comfortable and warm, and he had slept better, than he had in years. As he stretched, he bumped into something hard and with a (very manly) shriek, he realized that he just hit Tobirama in the face. He totally forgot that he was sleeping next to the man of his dreams. _Kami, how could he forget?_ The Senju had an arm wrapped around his waist and as he tilted his head back to look at the man, red eyes stared back. "Ow.", Tobirama mumbled, totally unimpressed with Izuna's flaming red face. He snuggled closer to the Uchiha and Izuna wanted to die. "Wh- what are you doing?", Izuna whispered, totally not believing what happened here. Tobirama snorted. "I believe it's called cuddling." "I know that.", Izuna sputtered, "But why?". The Senju sighed, extracting his long limbs from the Uchiha and looking at him, like he was an extraordinarily dumb child. "You remember last night, yes?". Izuna nodded, not understanding where Tobirama was going with this. "So, you remember me saying, that I'm attracted to you?". Again, Izuna nodded, blushing like some teenage girl. "Well, that's the reason I'm cuddling you. Seriously, how dense can you be?". And then he was back to hugging Izuna, closing his red eyes and sighing. Izuna didn't know what to do. Was this real? Or was he trapped in a genjutsu? What exactly does this mean? Was Tobirama reciprocating his feelings? Do his feelings involve love? Or does he simply find the Uchiha attractive? Izuna could feel a serious headache coming and he groaned in the Senju's broad chest. 

"To answer some of your questions: Yes, I do reciprocate your feeling and yes, I'm in love with you."

Izuna stopped breathing altogether. Did he voice his questions out loud? A low rumble in the body beside his own, told him that he was indeed talking out loud. Oh kami. "Please, just kill me.", he murmured, squeezing his eyes shut. He never was so embarrassed in his life. "Mh, I could think of better things to do, than to kill you." And then Tobirama was kissing him. His soft, chapped lips were lying on his and all brain activity just left Izuna. He tilted his head back, opened his mouth and seconds later, a hot tongue was dancing with his. Izuna thanked the gods, that Tobirama brushed his teeth, as they came home last night. He slid a hand up to curl around Tobirama's neck, wanting the kiss to be so much deeper. He felt like he was flying on a fluffy cloud and he wanted this moment to last forever. Tobirama, the man of his dreams and love of his life, was kissing him and it was so much better than everything he could have ever dreamed of. Tobirama's long fingers were digging into his hips now and Izuna moaned. Loudly. The Senju ended the kiss, fingers sliding under Izuna's yukata. "Be quiet, you don't want to wake up your brother, do you?". A whimper escaped him, as he was finally free of his yukata and a hand was sliding up his thigh. "You're so beautiful.", Tobirama purred, before his mouth was sucking on a nipple. " _T-toobi._ ", Izuna sighed, his back arching. His lover continued to torture his chest- sucking, biting, and kissing every piece of skin he could reach. Izuna's fingers were digging into the others back and he decided that there were still too many clothes in the way. He wanted to see, wanted to be able to feel the others skin under his fingertips. "Get this off.", he whined, tugging on the shirt the other still wore. Tobirama chuckled deeply and Izuna's cock twitched at the sound.

After a bit of struggling, Tobirama was finally naked and Izuna was staring shamelessly. Kami, he was beautiful. Smooth, porcelain-white skin wherever he looked, strong muscles and a hard cock begging to be touched. Izuna licked his lips, dreaming of tasting precum on his lips and he was half-way there, as a strong hand stopped him. "Not yet. I want- no, I need to feel you.", the Senju pushed Izuna on his back, kissing him like his life depended on it. His fingers were rubbing over Izuna's entrance and- "Wait- wait, damn it.", Izuna gasped, "We need lube." A self-confident grin spread across Tobirama's face and Izuna watched, fascinated, as he was making hand-signs. With just one hand. Can this man be any sexier? Wet fingers were suddenly pushed inside him and Izuna keened softly. His lover took his time stretching him, fingers sliding every so often over his sweet spot and Izuna lost all sense of time. Only when the fingers were gone, did he come back to earth. Tobirama was hovering over him now, stroking his cheeks and kissing him softly. "Ready?", he whispered and Izuna nodded, overwhelmed from the amount of affection in the other's eyes. He braced his heels and Tobirama slowly pushed into him. A low moan escaped his lips and he tried to relax, ignoring the sparks of pain the intrusion brought. Tobirama sank deeper still, til finally he was fully inside the Uchiha. Their sweaty foreheads were touching, and both were panting heavily. "You feel so good.", Tobirama whispered, making Izuna blush. He wriggled his hips and the man above him, began to move. The feel of Tobirama's cock sliding in and out of him at a slow pace was heavenly, but it didn't take long for Izuna to want more. "Faster.", he moaned and Tobirama's hips snapped forward roughly.

Izuna's answer to the rough treatment was a thick, moaning cry and Tobirama just pounded harder into him. Soon, the room was filled with panting breaths, the slapping sound of skin on skin and Izuna could feel his orgasm approaching. "I am close.", he panted. Tobirama changed the angle of his thrusts, fingers curling around Izuna's cock. He was hitting Izuna's prostate now, like he didn't do anything else in his life, and his fingers gave a few quick strokes, til Izuna came with a strangled groan. The clenching of his muscles was all it took for Tobirama to follow him over the edge. He came with Izuna's name on his lips. Both of them needed a moment to just breathe and Izuna winced as Tobirama's cock slipped free. The white-haired man lay back down on the mat, pulling Izuna into his warm arms. "I love you.", he murmured into his hair and Izuna had to hold back a sob. "I love you, too."

(Both of them didn't notice a furiously blushing Madara who was leaving the house hurriedly.)


End file.
